Why Can't Life Be Easy?
by ChufoMaster
Summary: This is the sequel to A Different Ending! Enjoy!
1. A Fresh Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Gt, or Dragonball Super.

This is going to be the sequel to my previous story, A Different Ending. At first, I wasn't planning on creating sequel, but I got some inspiration. I hope you enjoy this fic, as much as the previous one!

Chapter One: A Fresh Start

Age: 774

Son Residence:

It's been five days, since our young half-breed defeated the indestructible Majin Buu along with Babidi. The hero who saved the world for a second time, was currently training in his gravity chamber, that was given to him by Bulma. Gohan in his Super Saiyan state, was currently training under 500x earth's normal gravity.

The demi saiyan finished his set of ten thousand push up's. He glanced at the digital clock, near the entrance of the chamber. "I should call it a day, I've been training for twelve hours straight. No need to over do it." Gohan said, as he returned to his base form. He walked to the control panel and returned the gravity to the way it was before. As he walked out, he stared to the magnificent night sky, that was before him. Gohan took in his surroundings, as he was lost deep in his thoughts.

* * *

 _Flashback: A few hours after his victory._

 _Kami's Lookout:_

 _After his kiss with Videl, Gohan was anxiously walking around the entire temple. "Why did I kiss her like that? We aren't even going out! I should go and apologize." Gohan said. He was also glad, that nobody was around when it happened. As he was walking towards the entrance of the temple, Goku appeared before him._

" _What's up Dad?" Gohan asked._

" _Listen Gohan, I don't have much time left on Earth, so I would like to have a little chat with you." Goku said._

" _Sure Dad! Whats going on?" Gohan curiously said._

" _I want you to keep on training and someday you'll break the barrier of Super Saiyan Two. You will then transform into a Super Saiyan Three!" Goku said. Gohan was astonished to hear this._

" _You mean to tell me, that there is another level of Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked._

" _Indeed there is! This state of Super Saiyan, is unlike the rest. Your hair grows down to your waist and your eyebrows disappear. Your strength will be multiplied ten fold, it's a form that's out of this world!" Goku explained._

" _Do you think, I'll be able to achieved that form Dad? I've slacked of in my training for years. I barely defeated Majin Buu." Gohan said._

" _Why are you attacking yourself? It was thanks to your power, that you defeated Majin Buu! The strength you showed us was amazing! Don't be so hard on yourself!" Goku said proudly._

" _You're right dad! I need to train twice as hard now, so I can surpass you one day!" Gohan exclaimed._

" _I know you will Gohan! Make me proud! The Earth is in your hands now! I believe in you!" Goku said grinning._

" _Yes sir!" Gohan said as he hugged Goku. He then realized, that he had to go in search for Videl._

" _Now, if you'll excuse me dad I need to go find Videl!" Gohan said in a rush._

 _He went inside of the lookout and located her energy, luckily she was alone. Gohan was bit worked up and anxious when he saw her._

" _Videl, I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. My instincts got the better of me. I hope you didn't get offended." Gohan said. Videl just looked at him and smiled._

" _You don't have to apologize Gohan. I actually enjoyed it!" Videl said, while holding the urge to blush._

' _Did I hear her right? She actually liked it?' Gohan thought. His face, now rivaling that of a tomato! He gulped. "Videl, since the day I met you, I knew you were someone special. How you would risk your life for others and cooperate with the SCPD. That's what I admire so much about you! What I'm trying to say, is that I've fallen in love with you!" Gohan said, closing his eyes shut. Videl was feeling like jumping up and down. She walked closer to Gohan and placed her hand on his cheek._

" _I love you too Gohan!" Videl said. As soon as Gohan heard her, he opened his eyes totally surprised. He smiled._

" _Videl, would you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Gohan asked._

" _What kind of question is that? Of course, I'll be your girlfriend!" Videl said._

* * *

Present Time:

"After that happened, dad left to otherworld and everything went to the way it was before. The following day we summoned Shenron. It was a good thing, that we still had a third wish!" Gohan said, as he was approaching his house. When they summoned Shenron, he was able to grant two wishes since Bulma used one before. The first wish, was to bring back all the people who Buu killed, except for the evil ones back to life. The second wish, was to erase everyone's memory of who defeated Buu, except for his close friends.

Once Gohan was inside his house, he headed straight for the shower since his mom and Goten were fast asleep. In the shower Gohan was in deep thought. 'It's a shame that Vegeta, wasn't brought back to life! And now, I go back to school tomorrow! I hope everybody's memory was indeed erased, or else I'll be in trouble!' Gohan thought, as he was getting out of the shower.

He went into his room, and found Goten hugging his pillow fast asleep in his bed.

"The little guy, almost looks normal when he's asleep!" Gohan said quietly, as he makes his way to his bed.

The Next Morning:

Goten was the first to get up for the day, and went to wake up his brother. He got right next to him and started to yell at him.

"Big Brother! Mom says you have to get up, or else you'll be late for school!" Goten said loudly. Surely enough ,that made Gohan get up as fast as he could! Gohan looked at his clock, and saw that he had 30 minutes to get to school.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner Goten? At this rate, I'm going to be late for school!" Gohan said. He quickly got dressed, into the kitchen and ate his breakfast as fast as he could. He looked at his mother.

"Thanks for the food mom! I'll see you later after class okay!" Gohan said he grabbed his book-bag, rushed thru the door and into the skies. Chi-Chi followed him to the door.

"Bye Gohan! Have a good day at school!" Chi-Chi said.

Revised: (7/16/2017)

(Well, that's it for chapter one! Let me know what you guys think! Ja-Ne!)


	2. A Hero Among Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Gt, or Dragonball Super

Chapter Two: A Hero Among Friends!

Satan City: Satan Residence

Our young champion of justice, was getting ready for her first day back to school since the tournament. "This has been one hell of a week. Now that Buu's out of the picture, things should quiet down for now!" Videl said, she was dying to see her now boyfriend Gohan.

She got dressed and was now headed to dining room to have breakfast with the world champion. When she arrived, the table was already set and breakfast was served. Videl looked to see her dad already stuffing his face. "Good Morning Dad! I see you already started without me…" Videl said a little annoyed. Mister Satan looked up!

"Hey sweet-pea! Did you have a good sleep?" Hercule asked.

"As a matter a fact, I slept great!" Videl said cheerfully. This got to Hercule's attention.

"You seemed to have woken up in a good mood. What's going on?" Hercule curiously asked.

"Well I'm just glad, I'll get to see my friends at school after everything we experienced this last week." Videl said.

"Makes sense. Well hurry up and eat, so you won't get late to school" Hercule said.

Videl did as she was told, grabbed her backpack and made her way to Orange Star High. Mister Satan, however wasn't really convinced of Videl's attitude.

"Videl can't fool me! She's deeply in love with that Gohan guy. I guess I can't say no to them, he did save the world from Cell and Buu! I hate to admit this, but I'm nowhere near his full strength!" Hercule said.

* * *

Back with Gohan:

As he was on his way to school, Gohan now in his Great Saiyaman costume, was contemplating whether or not he should show up to class. He sighed, "I really hope, that I can have a normal school day for once! What am I saying? I'm Half Saiyan, my life is anything but normal! At least I'll get to see my Videl!" Gohan said with joy. He soon arrived to the outskirts of Satan City, he looked down at his watch. He'd only had five minutes to get to class.

"I'm so going to be tardy! I won't make it in time!" Gohan said, and he flew as fast as he could to school.

* * *

Orange Star High School:

As she walked through the hallways, Videl was greeted by everyone of her fellow classmates being the celebrity she is. She made it to her locker, and retrieved the textbook she needed for her english class.

"Hey there girl!" (guess who?) said. Videl turned around and smiled.

"Hey Erasa! Sorry, I didn't keep in touch I was busy" Videl said.

"If by busy, you mean hanging around Gohan. Am I right?" Erasa said, teasingly. Videl, couldn't help to avoid the blush that was forming around her face, she got a little annoyed.

"I was only training with him for the World Martial Arts Tournament!" Videl said.

"So I was right? No wonder you got stronger, but enough about that! What really was amazing is that he single handedly defeated Buu!" Erasa said. Videl couldn't help but be shocked, supposedly everyone's memory Gohan's fight with Buu was erased. By that time, Sharpener appeared before them.

"Hey there ladies! Has brains showed up yet? Also, why does everybody keep mentioning that it was thanks to Mister Satan, that we were saved by Majin Buu? Gohan was the one to took care of him!" Sharpener said. Videl was equally surprised that Sharpener also remembered, she smiled. 'I guess Shenron, considers Erasa and Sharpener close friends with Gohan!' Videl thought. She looked up to both her friends really seriously.

"Let's keep this to ourselves for right now, until Gohan arrives okay? Now let's head to class." Videl said. Both Erasa and Sharpener nodded, as they began to walk to their classroom.

The Bell rang, signaling the beginning of class and Gohan was nowhere in sight this worried Videl. 'I hope Gohan decided to show up to school today!' Videl thought. Ms. Hamilton walked into the classroom.

"Okay children, would you open your textbooks to page seventy five and read the story." Ms Hamilton said. Soon there was a knock on the door, and Gohan arrived before them. He looked kind of embarrassed.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Hamilton, my ride here was longer than I thought!" Gohan said.

"I know your commute here is long, but don't make it a habit! It's alright this time, but next time I won't be so forgiving. Now take your seat and open your textbook to page seventy five, you are to read the story." Ms Hamilton said.

"Yes ma'am, thank you!" Gohan said, as he went up to his seat. On his way up there, Gohan noticed that his girlfriend changed seats with Erasa. He smiled and sat down in his seat.

"Hey sweetie, how are you today?" Gohan said in a soft tone.

"I'm doing wonderful honey! What took you?" Videl replied. This little conversation got to the ears of Erasa and Sharpener, they were totally surprised.

"I happened to oversleep today and Goten just happened to wake me up at the wrong time. It was a good thing, that I didn't arrive to late!" Gohan said.

"Oh! And here I thought you weren't going to make it! One more thing, Erasa and Sharpener know the truth." Videl said. This took Gohan by surprise, and couldn't feel a little bit nervous.

"What!" Gohan said out loud and got the attention of all his classmates.

"Would you keep it quiet up there Gohan, or do you have something to share with the class?" Ms. Hamilton said.

"No ma'am!" Gohan said extremely embarrassed. He turned to Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa.

"You guys meet me on the roof during lunch, I'll explain everything." Gohan said, as the nodded.

'I have a bad feeling about this, but I'll have to trust in my friends.' Gohan thought.

* * *

Elsewhere on a unknown planet:

News that Babidi and his father's creation Majin Buu, were reached lightyears away from Earth on Babidi's homeplanet. This tragic news reached the ears of Babidi's right hand man, the great wizard Basilix. In his cave that was secluded from contact from any being, the wizard Basilix was creating a creature with strengths that surpasses that of Buu.

"Mark my words, that young saiyan that killed you both will pay! Once my greatest creation gives birth, I will go hunt down this Gohan and kill him." Basilix said.

(That's a cut for chapter two. I'll probably post chapter three by next weekend. Also Chapter One has been revised and edited. Ja-Ne!)

* * *

GoHaNViDeLSoN: You're too kind bro! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Goku Black SSJ Rose: Thanks for following the story bro, I hope I meet up to your expectations!


End file.
